Character Approval/Darius Gerjentire
Lexi :3 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. He is the older brother of Seraphina Gerjentire, and the son of Albert Gerjentire and Vanessa Gerjentire. Vanessa Gerjentire is his step-mother, and Trishna Brown is his biological mother. His biological mother favored him more than his sister, and because of that his family was torn. Albert filed a Match Fail when Trishna pushed Seraphina into a lake, causing her to almost drown. Before Seraphina was pushed into the lake, Darius never felt bad about how he treated her. His mother said it was the right thing to do, and he believed her. But when he saw her desperately shouting for help, something clicked in Darius that day. His mind said it wasn’t his fault, but his heart said otherwise. After that, his father went from frequently scolding him to pure cold treatment. He didn’t say it directly, but Darius immediately knew that he completely lost his father’s trust the moment his father saw him at the lake, doing nothing but staring at his sister drowning. Darius felt shattered. No matter how much his mother told him it wasn’t his fault, he felt empty. He wanted to apologize, but the words refused to come out, and he didn’t felt like he deserved to be forgiven. Soon after that incident his mother and father filed the Match Fail and parted ways. After that, Darius and Seraphina became strangers. They hardly interacted with one another. There was a hard, sturdy wall between the two that prevented them from becoming close until he was a Level 4 at Foxfire. When he was a Level 4, Seraphina manifested. You’d think that everyone would congratulate her for the accomplishment, but nope. Pity was in the air. Everyone heard about the incident of her drowning, and had nothing but sympathetic pity for her when they realized she manifested as a Hydrokinetic. Seraphina locked herself in her bedroom for days. She wouldn’t come out, nor eat at all, so Darius was practically forced to leave food in front of her bedroom door. After a few days of doing that, he grew skeptical of her presence in there and began to spill everything that was in his mind, from how sorry he was to her, to how his life isn’t all rainbows. First his “confession” started off being very apologetic. Then as he continued, it became a bit more...miserable. He talked about how he hated himself after the incident, how he regretted his past actions, how he wanted change for the good, if others around him would grant him a second chance to prove he could change. The next day, miraculously Seraphina stepped out of her room. The two began to patch their friendship up and was soon again became best friends. Darius helped her control her ability, and helped her through her hardships. His father soon noticed how he changed and returned to being warm to him. Darius felt immensely thankful for his family for forgiving him, and promised to become a better person. And he kept his promise. After he graduated from Foxfire, he became an Emissary that was known for being generous and trustworthy. He is currently 168 years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. He is generous and trustworthy, and is very humble. Sometimes he's not used to expressing his emotions, which was one of the reasons why he hesitates often. He's calm and shy. He won't talk if he's not invited to, and once he does, he'll start blabbering from what his favorite color is to amount of books he's read in his entire life. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kris Wu 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Wants to be better at expressing his emotions, terrible at drawing, good at skills. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) He's an Empath ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved